


Raising Hell

by Selkie_de_Suzie



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood VS. Duty, Fluff, Griselda was a Hot Mom when she was young, Kid!Fic, my OC's, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/pseuds/Selkie_de_Suzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Queen of the Dark Forest enjoy a slight bit of rain whilst keeping an eye on the Bog Prince…pure fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a snippet of dialogue from Chapter 6 of "Between the Shadow and the Soul." You don't have to read that to enjoy this! 
> 
> Gravener is the name I've come up with for Bog's Father, whom I've already talked about a few times in my other fanfics. Please no filching, loves!

* * *

 

They were able to keep an eye on their domain quite well from the twining tree roots where they had decided to take shelter from the storm. Their spawn continued to run across the floor of the Forest, jumping across and into puddles and skidding across the slick leaves, snarling and leaping after raindrops. What had started out as a test of strength had descended into a wild and exhilarating romp, and neither of the two felt like stopping him. The Bog Prince of the Dark Forest was already a right little hellion when the mood struck him, and he wouldn’t have listened anyways. 

Besides, it was good for him to play.  

Nonetheless, the Queen arched a brow at the fearsome looking figure beside her. “If he gets sick after all this playin’ in the rain, you’re gonna be the one lookin’ after him, buster.” 

The Gravener King snorted and leaned back further into the roots of the tree, the hollowed space at the base of the tree quite a boon in such downpour. “Ye worry too much. He’s a hardy lad -” 

At that moment, the hardy lad decided to crash headfirst into a tree trunk, letting out a yell of pain and anger. He scrambled to his feet and slammed a small fist against the knotted wood in fierce retribution, his claws meager, nowhere near the talons his father sported.

Griselda looked over at him, her wide mouth pursing in concern. “Boggy, sweetheart, be careful!”

Gravener gave a careless gesture, bright, ice-blue eyes taking the sight of his Queen, silhouetted against the rain, her burning hair gently curling in the mist, her horns gleaming damply. Gods, but did his wife do a stormy evening justice. “Nae need ta coddle th’ boy, Griselda, he’s doin’ fine –“

She folded her arms and shot him a look.  “I ain’t coddling him, Tough Guy, I’m mothering him, there’s a difference –“

“One Ah am most keen ta hear,” Gravener retorted, before tugging her closer to him. His goblins had been sent to scout along the Border so that he could instruct Bog in peace. Now that his progeny was so distracted, this was simply some much needed rest.  

Griselda squirmed playfully as he held her, and he grinned, fangs sharp against her neck. Gods, hard to believe she was  _his_  - this flame-haired she-devil beauty, sharp as a briar patch and twice as dangerous. “Per’ahps ye can explain it ta me _later_ ,” he growled before going in for a nip. 

She swatted at him. “Our boy is right there!” 

A hand, knotted and scarred and spanning her whole waist, slid down the small of her back. “He’s busy -” 

Griselda scooted out of reach, but she had a grin. “Cool it, Tough Guy. Wait till the storm passes, at the very least.” 

He sighed and looked out over his domain, eyes following his boy. Bog had decided to try to fly up to one of the lower branches of the tree, and his wings were buzzing like mad. “He’s strong for his age,” Gravener muttered. “Rain beatin’ on his wings, an’ he refused to give up. Tenacious little bugger. He’s shown’ all the right signs for leadership.” He squeezed her side. “Ye were right.” 

“Like I’m ever not.” Griselda sniffed. She leaned into the crook of her husband’s arm, and one pale, three fingered hand drifted down to her belly. Her voice was as warm and soft as the rain. “How about another one? Wouldn’t hurt us to try. Another twenty-three months ain’t all that bad -” 

Gravener’s talons tapped out a rhythm upon the root. “Why? Th’ Forest has it’s heir, we need nae worry -” 

“It’d be nice for Boggy to have someone.” Her eyes were tender and maybe just a bit worried. “He wouldn’t grow up lonely.” 

Gravener grunted. “Ah had nae siblings, an’ Ah’m fine -” 

She poked him in the side, her eyes mischievous. “ _That’s_  a matter of debate if there ever was one -” 

Gravener was about to yank on one of her ears when he looked up at the sky. “Rain’s stopped. Ah need ta check on th’ Border…” 

They clambered out of the the tree trunk, and Gravener snatched up his scepter and swung it to his boy. “BOG! ENOUGH OF THA’, YE WEE BEAST! C’MERE!” 

Bog paused from where he had been diligently heaping mud across one of the tree trunks and looked inquiringly at his Father and his King, his eyes bright and open and sunny. 

Gravener waved him over, and Bog immediately obeyed, claws still dripping with mud. “Ah’m off tae the Border. Mind yer mother when Ah’m away, right?” 

Bog’s eyes lit up. “Can I come too, Da?” 

Gravener scowled. “Nae. Like Ah said, mind yer mum.” If it had been anywhere else, he might have said yes, but Bog was too damn fascinated by the Border, too curious about the flighty fools that lay beyond his land. His boy needed to learn the wisdom of goblins keeping to themselves. 

Bog immediately glowered, his scowl fierce at only five years, and Griselda had to hold back a snort. Sometimes watching Bog was like getting a glimpse at what Gravener must have been like as a kid, he was such a mirror image of his father. Though Gravener probably hadn’t had Bog’s natural sunniness nor his shyness. There was no sign of the Queen of the Dark Forest in Bog’s features, a fact that sometimes made Griselda just a bit wistful.  _Maybe the next kid will have horns…_

Cheered by the thought , she smiled and scratched at her son’s scalp. “C’mon, sweetheart, you and I can have an adventure while Daddy is off working.” 

Bog immediately latched onto her arm and tried to scramble up her, his little claws pricking at her in a fierce grip of affection. Griselda laughed - for all his young ferocity, her boy was an unrepentant snuggler. She had never encountered a Goblin youth who was so unabashedly affectionate. That was one trait he  _had_  gotten from her.  _Hope he doesn’t grow up too tall, I never want him to stop lovin’ on me like this -_

Gravener sighed at how his boy was clinging to his mother - it wouldn’t do to have a King be so open and affectionate.  _A ruler must be reserved._  He took to the air. “Ah’ll be back. Careful o’ th’ mud, now.” 

Griselda waved him off as Bog tried to grab one of her horns. “Do what ya need to do, honey. We’ll see ya later.” 

The Gravener King took off, and Griselda watched him go with, a loving smile curling across her mouth, before aiming it at her precious boy, who returned it, his little fangs bared. “Let’s go raise some hell, sweetie.” 


End file.
